marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Kevin Sidney (Earth-1081)
states his name spelled: "Kevin Sidney". Which is the correct version according to the OHOTMUs. | CurrentAlias = Morph | Aliases = Changeling | Identity = Public | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = Exiles; formerly his reality's version of the Avengers (Earth-1081) (member), X-Men (Earth-1081) (member), New Mutants (Earth-1081) (leader) | Relatives = Mrs. Sydney (mother, deceased), Edward Sydney (father, deceased) | Universe = Earth-1081 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Height2 = (Variable) | Weight = 175lbs | Weight2 = (Variable) | Eyes = White | Hair = Bald | UnusualSkinColour = White | UnusualFeatures = No pupils, No apparent nose | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Hero, Adventurer, reality traveler | Education = Masters Degree in Computer Engineering | Origin = mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Judd Winick; Mike McKone | First = Exiles #1 | HistoryText = Hardly ever serious, Morph attempts to liven up otherwise tense situations with mindless banter, a defence mechanism he created to cope with the loss of his mother from lung cancer at a young age (leaving him with a hatred of cigarettes), and the hardships he faced while living with his father. He learned early on that his natural, bleached white and noseless appearance was not welcomed among his peers. Rather than be persecuted, he learned to stay in a human form for long periods of time. Once he became an X-Man, he decided that he no longer needed to do this. __TOC__ He has revealed little about his past, except for his involvement with his Earth's Avengers, X-Men, and New Mutants. Morph is a hero from a parallel world who was a member of not only the X-Men, but also the Avengers. Unique son of loving parents, in his universe Morph, a shapeshifter, managed early on to use his powers, and so giving everyone what they wanted from him. A fairly good baseball player, a friend, a good student. Morph always used his power to keep everyone at ease with him, being at ease with someone as himself only with his parents. When his mother passed on, Morph tried in every way to cheer up his emotional distraught father, who, unable to let his suffering go, choose to enroll his son to a boarding school, that luckily happened to be the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning. Able to cheer up his fellow friends, the X-Men, he became their field leader, and soon became the most loved Avenger of his universe. Then the mysterious Timebroker appeared to him, explaining to him that he had become unhinged from time as a chain of events had caused his realities as he knew it to change. In that new reality a wounded Morph has become unable to maintain his form, and slipped into a coma, being only a white muddy substance in Beast's lab. Hoping to save his own future, he became a member and the comic relief of the Exiles, a group of universe-hopping heroes trying to save realities from ripples and alteration. He soon befriended the mutant Sunfire, although in a loving platonic relation, accepting the lesbian nature of her friend. He always took care of her, and her death left him emotionally wrecked. ]] Morph helped the team take down Proteus by impersonating the Maestro and weakening Proteus with a steel strip in his head. Morph went to take down Proteus but Proteus knocked the steel plate out of his head and took over Morph's body. He is currently roaming around the multiverse possessed by Proteus. Proteus was then brainwashed with technology from another reality to believe that he is Morph. Due to the adaptive nature of Morph's body, the presence of Proteus does not burn out his metabolism. Morph's original identity and personality is believed to be dead at this point. | Powers = Morph is a Mutant. Malleability: He is composed of unstable molecules, which gives him the ability to shapeshift. His powers seem only limited by his great imagination and sense of humor. He can transform body parts and is a natural mimic of voices and sounds. He can change the chemical composition of his body into a gas or liquid. He is able to fly: in the past he has formed wings and thrusters, however in at least one instance he has shown the ability to fly through sheer force of will. He can also change his color, stretch, contract, extort, compress, and expand his body. *'High Resistance': Due to Morph's genetic make-up he is extremely durable and resistant to physical damage. He is much more susceptible to energy based attacks. *'Amorphous Recovery': The flexible molecules that comprise Morph's body are able to split and fuse back together, allowing him to survive injuries such as dismemberment. However, this process takes time and becomes more ardurous when Morph is recovering from a burn wound or damage imposed by radiation. *'Scentless': The substance that makes up his physical composition is odorless and emits no scent, making it impossible to track him. | Abilities = | Strength = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = Morph had a crush on his teammate Sunfire | Trivia = Morph is the only consistent member of the Exiles throughout the entire run (though Blink is still on the team, she was not present during a period of time). | Links = Recommended Readings * Exiles (Ongoing series) References * Mutant High }} Category:Shapeshifters Category:Stretching Category:Flight Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Size Alteration